Leave All This To Yesterday
by BonesBird
Summary: They have always been close, but situations change, and when their situation changes in the blink of an eye, they finally accept how they've always felt.  My first attempt at a full M rate
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Leave All This To Yesterday  
Summary: They have always been close, but situations change, and when their situation changes in the blink of an eye, they finally accept how they've always felt. (My first attempt at a full M rate)  
****Lyrics: One Day I'll Fly Away – Nicole Kidman version**

**This fic was inspired by a battle of wills with my guy Pat. So it's dedicated to him and to the lovely Nath, my fellow uber-shipper.  
Totally not what I usually write, but since Nath has written some amazing M rate recently I thought I'd give it a go as well.I chose the song because I was watching Moulin Rouge earlier and this song just… fit… my thought process. Not necessarily anything to do with the fic.**

* * *

**_I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin  
To live again _**

She had never seen Derek Morgan looking so parental. Like he'd just watched his baby bird fly from the nest. He wasn't a father, but watching as he said goodbye to Ellie Spicer, he could have been. She found herself just wanting to wrap her arms around him. She tried to stand back, but watching him talk about his mom, how he felt about his mom, why Ellie should give her mom a chance. It broke something in her. She had never seen Derek interact with a child for longer than a few minutes, but as she saw how tender he was with Ellie, how he knew exactly how to reassure her. As Ellie left she stepped backwards, getting ready to turn around and leave. She didn't want to interrupt his thoughts unless he wanted her there.

"PG I know you're there" he muttered, just loud enough that she could hear him,

"I didn't want to interrupt" she replied, keeping her voice at a similar level to his,

"Baby girl you never interrupt me." He turned around, and through the dark of the room his eyes shone in her direction. She was overwhelmed by the look he gave her,

"I'll just" she paused "go" whispered, hesitant. She barely got the word out before he replied, standing up slowly. As her eyes adjusted to the low light she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Please don't" he murmured, walking closer to her. Pulling her into his arms and wrapping himself around her. "I need you baby" he whispered against her ear.

"I know" she whispered back, pulling away and taking hold of his hand. Intertwining their fingers she lead him out to the parking lot.

This was something they'd done regularly before Kevin Lynch had come into their lives. hung out, comforted one another. Since she had broken up with him she had barely left Derek's place. She'd had no desire to return to her apartment. She went back a few times to get clothes and some of her belongings, but otherwise she wanted to stay away. Most of the time she had fallen into the guest bed, but other nights they had curled up together watching a movie in his room, and she'd woken the next morning with his arms wrapped around her. Those were the days she didn't want to end.

He drove them back towards his, his melancholy was palpable in the car. She followed his lead, losing herself in her thoughts. She was worried for the man beside her. She had never seen him struggle over something as much as this was eating away at him.

They pulled up at his, and once again he made her wait in the car until he had the door open. It was his thing, that one little thing he always did. He came back towards the car and opened her door. A second later he'd pulled her out and pulled her close to him. The last time he had held her like this had been after the case in Alaska, but that had been her needing the support, needing him to remind her that she was still alive. She was going to give him the same support he had shown her.

"Penelope" he murmured as he pulled her into the house, she took her initiative and kissed his neck. He pulled back, catching her eye. She nodded gently, leaning forward and catching his lips in hers.

* * *

**So erm... yeah... this is a 4 chapter fic and the next 3 chapters have full on smutty smut smut in them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, since the reaction to chapter one was so… good… I thought I'd continue down this route. So my first warning will be in this chapter, lets get Shin attempting to write some smut shall we?If this sucks, tell me and I can attempt to rectify it. Or I can give up on this fic all together. Which is also a possibility.**

**WARNING: Strong Sexual Content  
**

* * *

The moment she took his lips the world receded around them. Suddenly there was only he and Penelope in the universe. The kisses started light, gentle. Slowly they started deepening their kisses, lengthening them. She nipped his lower lip, and he groaned, pulling her closer to him and making their way towards the house. They made it through his door, barely letting go of each other for longer than a second. He pushed the door shut, and pressing her up against it. He tugged at her jacket, lowering it off her shoulders and throwing it aside. She grasped at his, dropping it to the floor, he lifted her out of her shoes, reaching under her skirt, pulling the fishnets she wore off, dropping them to the floor, a moment later his shirt was off, thrown aside. He felt her nails scrape over his abs, and up to his chest.

"Derek" she moaned in his ear as he unbuttoned her blouse, he kissed every bit of skin that he exposed, taking his time before throwing it aside. He sucked a small amount of her skin into his mouth before leaving his first her groan he gave up trying to control himself. He ran his hand up her leg, gently stroking a finger over her soaking wet panties. He felt her shudder lightly, her hands fumbling with his belt, before sliding it off. As her hand slipped down to brush him he sucked in a breath of air. Hissing it back out as she pulled his zipper down, he didn't know what he'd done to deserve this treatment but he was glad that he was getting it.

He tugged her panties off, not trying to be gentle with them. He bit her shoulder soothing it gently with his tongue. He heard her moan as he slid a finger into her hot, wet core. He stroked his fingers against her inner walls. Smiling as she started to squirm against him. "Derek, please" she moaned, wrapping her legs around him, pulling him closer

"Do we need anything?" he asked, the last thing he wanted was to put her at any risk.

"No, no, I'm on birth control." She moaned, taking hold of him and positioning him at her entrance. As he slid inside her they both moaned. He stilled when he was buried in, letting them both adjust to the feeling of being so complete with one another. He started moving slowly, losing himself within his baby girl.

"I love you" he moaned against her shoulder as he moved, she met him with every thrust, he felt her nails digging into his back, leaving marks that he was sure would take a while to fade. He groaned, feeling his self-control fading when she started moaning his name.

"Oh baby, Derek." She screamed as he felt her walls clench around him, he sped up, feeling his own control slipping. He groaned her name as he lost himself. He felt her lips on his ear, he held her against the door as they both came down.

"Baby, what caused that?" He asked, kissing her shoulder, slowly letting her down to her feet, but not letting her go. He didn't want to let her go.

"Hot stuff, I thought you needed some support"

"That was more than support" He whispered, capturing her lips again.

* * *

**Er... so... yeah... If this sucks I give up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Slightly shorter chapter, I seem to have conquered my smut-phobia – this chapter wasn't supposed to have any smut in it… but… Well. Thanks for all the positive reviews. I can't see smut writing becoming something I regularly do, but... I gave it a shot. *cringes and blushes* - I blame Nath for being so good she challenged me. (seriously go read her smut fic. wordofwyrd)**

**Tina. I love you smexquad. Me, you and the girls need to rock our worlds this weekend. I'm sure Pat would be THRILLED that you thought of him...  
Yes, Fabi, I wrote smut. **

**WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT  
**

* * *

She had fallen into a satisfied sleep after a second round with Derek. The first had been hard and fast at the front door, the second had been on the couch, where she'd fallen asleep. She was still encased in his arms when she woke up.

"Shh, go back to sleep" Derek whispered in her ear, gently rubbing her stomach under the blanket he'd thrown over them.

"I don't want to go back to sleep" she said, rolling herself over a little so she could reach up and kiss him.

"Baby, what was all that about?" she had known his question would come.

"I thought it was time" she replied, intertwining her fingers with his. She lifted his hand to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss on each of his knuckles.

"Time for what" he smiled, brushing some hair out of her face, leaning down to place a light kiss on her nose before returning his attention to her words

"For us to stop pretending we were only friends." She whispered, leaning against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair before tilting her face up so he could look in her eyes, she was nervous about what he was going to say

"You were never only a friend, Penelope" he murmured, before he claimed her in a kiss that sent goosebumps down her back. He slipped her under him, and kissed down her neck. "You… Are… My… Dreamgirl" He said, punctuating his speech with kisses on her chest. She moaned as he slipped lower, kissing all the way down, before pushing her legs slightly further apart. He ran his tongue along her slit before flicking over her engorged clit. She shuddered with the intense feelings that flooded through her. She moaned as his mouth worked magic, helped occasionally by a finger. Soon she was screaming for further release, he rocked her to completion before sliding back up to meet her.

"Pen when will you realise that I love you? I've loved you for as long as I remember. I don't want you to ever stop talking to me" he leant his forehead against hers and wrapped his arms even tighter around him.

"You told me that before" she smiled, placing her hands on his chest and gently digging her nails in, leaving light marks

"I meant it then, and I mean it now" he murmured kissing her forehead,

"Derek, I love you. Not 'kinda', not 'a little bit'. I love you" she replied tearfully, he pulled her close and wiped away her tears.

"I love you too"


	4. Chapter 4

**So I think this is the last chapter in this. I wanted it to be something very quick and it was all written during a quiet day at work. Before anyone tells me off, its all Nath's fault. Absolutely over my fear of smut. Clearly writing this fic was what I needed to do.**

**For my smut girls. Nath, Kirst and Naidoo. 3  
**

**WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT**

* * *

"You really love me" she asked, pushing him onto his back and holding herself above him. She smiled as his hands went to cup her breasts, lightly rubbing his thumbs over them

"I always have" he replied, before sucking one of her nipples into his mouth, she shuddered, leaning down to kiss him again. His kisses were hypnotic. She slowly lowered herself down his body, she kissed around his base, she pushed him apart before she licked up his shaft, gently putting pressure as she got higher. She took him in her mouth, eliciting a gasp of shock from him. She decided she fell in love with the sound he made, a hiss that he made. She slowly started working, a gentle suck follow by a blow of air. Slowly running her fingers along his sack, causing him to stiffen fully almost immediately, he pulled her up and kissed her, she reached down and positioned him at her entrance, before plunging down on him. He expanded her again, slowing to adjust.

He tangled his fingers in her hair, chewing on her lip. They moved together, gently and slowly. Their tongues battling for dominance. She rocked, slowly, her hips grinding against his as she encouraged him deeper. He ran his hands down her body, gently tugging on her nipples, causing her to moan. That sound was enough to drive him overboard. He started to push up faster, Feeling himself slide deeper with every movement. He moaned, feeling her walls start to clench around him. He pushed up the last few times before feeling her come undone around him. He followed her over the edge of the abyss.

"Wow" she murmured when she got her breath back. She wrapped her arms around him. She didn't want to let him go now she had him."Baby, that was more than wow" he smiled, starting their whole dance over again.

* * *

**So. Erm. Yeah…What'd you think? Please be kind. **

** Yeah, teeny weeny chapter to end on, embarrassed as all hell right now so I'm probably not going to be writing for a week or so.**


End file.
